The Little Nekojin
parody of the 1989 film, The Little Mermaid Cast * Ariel - Mariah Wong (Beyblade) * Prince Eric - Ray Kon (Beyblade) * King Triton - Yami Yugi/Pharaoh Atem (Yu-Gi-Oh!) * Attina - Kayley (Quest for Camelot) * Alana - Princess Elise (Sonic the Hedgehog '06) * Adella - Miss Red (Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes) * Aquata - Princess Yum-Yum (The Thief and the Cobbler) * Andrina - Tuptim (The King and I) * Arista - Human Princess Fiona (Shrek) * Sebastian - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) * Flounder - Ducky (The Land Before Time) *Extras with Ducky - Young Bambi (Bambi), Petrie (The Land Before Time), Eevee (Pokemon) * Glut the Shark - Plated Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) * Scuttle - Woody Woodpecker * Max the Sheepdog - Dug (Up) * Ursula - Drizelda (Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon) * Flotsam and Jetsam - Dingo and Sleet (Sonic Underground) * Ursula as Vanessa - Salima (Beyblade V Force) * Grimsby - Ron Burgundy(Anchorman Movies) * Chef Louis - Bilbo Barrgins (The Hobbit Movies) * Carlotta the Maid - Galadriel (The Hobbit/Lord of The Rings Movies) * Harold the Seahorse - Baymax (Big Hero 6) * Sailors in "Fathoms Below" - Kili and Fili (The Hobbit Movies), Sherlock(BBC Sherlock) * Sailors during the Storm - Mice (An American Tail), Settlers (Pocahontas), screaming citizens of Thebes (Hercules) * Jig Dancing Sailors - ??? * Woman Washers - ??? * Priest - Reverend Timothy Lovejoy (The Simpsons) *Fish on The Plate - ??? *Sturgeon and the Ray - ??? *Newt on the Flute - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Carp on the Harp - ??? *Plaice on the Bass - ??? *Bass on the Brass - ??? *Chub on the Tub - ??? *Fluke that is the Duke of Soul - ??? *Ray that can Play - ??? *Lings on the Strings - ??? *Trout Rocking Out - ??? *Blackfish that Sings - ??? *Splet and the Splat - SpongeBob and Patrick (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Blowing Blowfish - Toulouse (The AristoCats) *Wedding Guests - Tyson Granger, Kenny, Kai Hiwatari, Max Tate, Hilary Tachibana, Daichi Sumeragi, Mr. Dickerson (Beyblade) Trailer/Transcript The Little Nekojin Trailer/Transcript gallery Mariah Wong as Ariel.jpg|Mariah Wong as Ariel Ray Kon as Aladddin.jpg|Ray Kon as Prince Eric The-Great-Mouse-Detective Basil-Detective-Outfit.jpg|Basil as Sebastian Sleet and Dingo.jpg|Sleet and Dingo as Flotsam and Jetsam Drizelda as Ursula.jpg|Drizelda as Ursula Salima as Vanessa.jpg|Salima as Vanessa Princess Yum-Yum.jpeg|Princess Yum-Yum, Princess Elise the Third.jpeg|Princess Elise, Tuptim.jpeg|Tuptim, Kayley.jpeg|Kayley, Shrek 2, fiona.jpg|Princess Fiona, Miss Red.jpeg|And Miss Red as Ariel's sisters Woody Woodpecker Promopic.jpg|Woody Woodpecker as Scuttle Dug.png|Dug as Max the Sheepdog Ducky in The Land Before Time 7 The Stone of Cold Fire.jpg|Ducky as Flounder Sweet eevee.gif|Eevee Petrie in The Land Before Time 14 Journey of the Brave.jpg|Petrie, Bambi snow.jpg|And Young Bambi as extras with Ducky George le Giganotosaure.png|Plated Shaptooth|link=The Little Nekojin Scenes *The Little Nekojin part 1 - "Fathoms Below"/Main Titles *The Little Nekojin part 2 - Basil's Concert ("Daughters of Pharaoh Atem") *The Little Nekojin part 3 - Mariah at the Sunken Ship *The Little Nekojin part 4 - Mariah Meets Woody Woodpecker *The Little Nekojin part 5 - Drizelda Watches Mariah *The Little Nekojin part 6 - "Part of Your World" *The Little Nekojin part 7 - To the Surface *The Little Nekojin part 8 - The Storm at Sea *The Little Nekojin part 9 - Ray is Saved ("Part of Your World (Reprise)") *The Little Nekojin part 10 - "Under the Sea" *The Little Nekojin part 11 - Mariah's Hidden Treasure *The Little Nekojin part 12 - Drizelda's Lair ("Poor Unfortunate Souls") *The Little Nekojin part 13 - In Ray's Kingdom *The Little Nekojin part 14 - Dinner in the Castle ("Les Poissons) *The Little Nekojin part 15 - A Tour of the Kingdom *The Little Nekojin part 16 - "Kiss the Girl" *The Little Nekojin part 17 - Drizelda Takes Charge *The Little Nekojin part 18 - The Wedding Ship *The Little Nekojin part 19 - The Sun Sets *The Little Nekojin part 20 - Drizelda's Wrath *The Little Nekojin part 21 - A Happy Ending *The Little Nekojin part 22 - End Credits Trivia Movie used The Little Mermaid Clips from movies, video games, anime and cartoons used Beyblade *Crouching Lion, Hidden Tiger *My Enemy, My Friend *Losing Kai *Art Attack *Back to Basics *Showdown in Hong Kong *Battle in the Sky *Lessons for Tyson *Show Me the Bit-Beasts! *The Qualifications Begin *Clash of the Tyson *The Search for Mr. X *Squeeze Play *The Evil Island of Dr. B *The Island of No Return *The Bigger the Cyber Drigger, the Harder it Falls *See No Bit-Beast, Hear No Bit-Beast *Cruising for a Bruising *Adios Blade Breakers *Dragoon Storm *Bye Bye Bit Beast *Going For the Gold *A Score to Settle *Practice Makes Perfect *Victory in Defeat *The Wicked Wind Blows *New and Cyber-Improved *Final Showdown *When Friends Become Foes *Fate of the Spark Battle *The Power Half Hour *Invitation to Battle *Attack of the Rock Beast *We Were Once Bladebreakers *Ray and Kai, The Ultimate Face-Off *Refuse to Lose *Hilary's Bey-B-Cue *The Battle Tower Showdown Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon The Great Mouse Detective Woody Woodpecker Cartoons The Simpsons *The Black Widower *The Tell Tale Head Shrek Shrek 2 Sonic Underground Big Hero 6 Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 The Thief and the Cobbler Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Little Mermaid Category:The little mermaid Category:Bparody